Shades of Love
by judaiteito
Summary: Multiple drabbled and one-shots of different Kuroko no Basuke pairings. Love couldn't get as colorful as it is. Pairs: AkaMi, KuroKaga, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KasaKi, AoIma, etc.
1. Color 1: Bloody Red

**Title: Shades of Love**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Summary:**

** Multiple drabbles and one-shots of different Kuroko no Basuke pairings. Love couldn't get as colorful as it is. **

**Pairs: AkaMi, KuroKaga, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KasaKi, AoIma, etc.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi. The first chapter came from a KHR story of mine entitled: "Broken Sky Meets Fearsome Cloud". This chapter was born from an idea that if its 'bloody' red, then, the scene in that story will be fitting in this. **

**Tsuna: And she can't seem to think of a better scene to write. *grins***

**Judai: Tsuna-chan, you're being mean! *pouts* Anyway, if you still want to read this story, please enjoy yourselves and relax. *smiles***

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review! Your reviews give Judai-chan the inspiration to write more. *smiles***

**WARNING!: Possible OOC, actually, it seems too OOC? Shounen-ai and vampire. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters used in this story. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner.**

**-+ShadesofLove+-**

**Color I: Bloody Red (AkaMi)**

It was lunch time when Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro and Kagami Taiga saw Mibuchi Reo sitting on their usual table, looking like a zombie, lifeless and in a daze. When they arrived and seated, Midorima mumbled an 'excuse me' and smacked the black haired teen on the head, making Mibuchi snapped out of his daze.

"Ouch! That hurts, Mido-chan!"

The green haired, glasses wearing teen ignored the protesting teen and sat beside his lover, Takao.

"Reo-nee, are you ok? Did you even sleep last night?" Kagami asked, worried. Reo sighed and thought,

'_You have no idea, I haven't slept a wink last night! All because of that-that….'_

'_**I like you.'**_

Reo blushed.

"Reo-nee?! Are you ok? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"Fuahahahaha! You look like a tomato, Reo-chan!" Takao laughed while Midorima sighed and looked meaningfully at Reo. Kuroko hid his smirk by drinking his vanilla shake.

"Mibuchi-senpai's face isn't red because of fever, Kagami-kun. It's something else."

Kagami looked at the light blue haired teen strangely while Reo pouted at him.

'_Curse your ability to read people, Kuroko-chan!'_

"Then why does Reo-nee's face all red?"

"That's because-"

**DING! DING! DING!**

"**Mibuchi Reo of 2-A, please go to the Student Council Office… Umm... A-A-Aka-Akashi Seijurou-san called for you… *gulps* *whispers* and please try to stay alive."**

**DING! DING! DING!**

Mibuchi gulped while everyone in the cafeteria stared at him with looks of pity and sympathy. Kagami, Takao, Kuroko and Midorima stared at him and asked simultaneously,

"Mibuchi-san/ Reo-nee/ Mibuchi-senpai/ Reo-chan, what did you do?"

"I-Ididn'tdoanythingIswear!" the violet eyed teen quickly said. He packed up his uneaten lunch and hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria leaving the others sweat dropping.

'_we pray for your safe return, Reo-chan/Reo-nee.'_ Takao and Kagami thought while Midorima and Kuroko shared a knowing look and went back in eating their lunch.

**-+BLOODYRED+-**

**At the Student Council Office…**

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Awkward, deadly silence.

Awkward, deadly- ok, I think you guys already got it. Anyway, currently, Reo was seated at the very end of the couch near the office's door while Akashi sat on the other end, legs crossed, holding a cup of tea and drinking it calmly (opposite to Reo, who was fidgeting nervously).

"Umm… Akashi-san, why did you call me here for?" the black haired teen asked, looking at the redhead seriously. When he received no response from the Student Council President, he sighed.

"You haven't eaten your lunch, am I right?"

Mibuchi slightly jumped on his seat upon hearing the redhead talk. He looked down on his lap and slowly nodded his head. The red eyed teen put his cup down, grabbed Reo's lunch from the table and placed it on the space in between them.

"Eat."

Obeying the command, the black haired, violet eyed teen picked up his lunch and opened it. He slowly began to eat, although occasionally he felt someone staring at him. Mentally sighing, Mibuchi glanced at Akashi and found out that it was the redhead that was giving him looks. He was about to say something when Akashi beat him to it.

"You cook?"

"Umm, yeah." Reo replied. Akashi 'hn-ed'.

"So, the chocolate yesterday were homemade then." The redhead stated. The black haired teen nodded which made the other smirk.

"Don't expect me to give you something in return this White Day."

Reo spat out the water he has been drinking while Akashi went back to drinking his tea calmly.

"I didn't even give it to you willingly! You just ate it immediately without my consent! Saying its compensation…" Reo thought while pouting. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally voiced out his thoughts. Akashi placed his cup onto the table, stood up and grabbed the black haired teen's chin with his fingers.

"Wha-?"

"Be thankful that the only compensation I asked from you was that chocolate or else…" Akashi paused. His red colored left eye changed into golden yellow and his right eye was colored bloody red. Both of his eyes seemed to glow at the dimly lit room, making Reo froze in fear. The redhead leaned closer at the other teen and licked his lips causing the black haired teen to shudder.

'_And was that a fang I see?'_ Reo thought. Akashi, then, whispered to his ear (which made him blush),

"I might have gotten something much more important to you… Like.." Akashi's lips descended from Reo's ear to his neck and licked it causing the violet eyed teen to blush some more, shiver and suppress a moan.

"L-like w-what?" Reo breathlessly asked while mentally banging his head on an imaginary wall in his mind.

'_Reo, you big idiot! Why did you even asked that?! And you freaking sound lewd! You're supposed to be pushing that guy away! He's dangerous, stupid!'_

He was brought away from his musings when he felt Akashi nuzzling his neck.

"Like… Your blood."

Reo's eyes widen and his breath hitched.

"My what?!"

The seventeen year old black haired teen looked at Akashi's glowing heterochromatic eyes with his own wide, frightful ones. His complexion got much paler except for his still blushing face. Akashi locked eyes with Reo and commanded in a soft yet stern voice,

"Sleep."

And with that, Reo's violet colored eyes fluttered shut, his body went limp beneath Akashi and his breathing slowly became even.

**-+BLOODYRED+-**


	2. Color 2: Possessive Blue

**Title: Shades of Love**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Summary:**

** Multiple drabbles and one-shots of different Kuroko no Basuke pairings. Love couldn't get as colorful as it is. **

**Pairs: AkaMi, KuroKaga, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KasaKi, AoIma, etc.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi~! We're here to give you guys the second color of the story ~!**

**Tsuna: This time, it's the KuroKaga pair.**

**Judai: I would like to extend my thanks for those who reviewed, followed and favorite-d this story! It made me really happy~!**

**Tsuna: Without further ado, we bring you the second chapter of Shades of Love!**

**WARNING!: Possible OOC, actually, it seems too OOC? Shounen-ai and yandere!Kuroko**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters used in this story. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner.**

**-+ShadesofLove+-**

**Color II: Possessive Blue**

I like everything about Kagami-kun.

People may find him intimidating, like a tiger waiting for the chance to catch its prey. But for me, he's nothing but an angel, a beautiful, innocent angel who fell from heaven and down to Earth.

I like everything about Kagami-kun.

His hair that has the color of fiery red, which actually suits his name, and has that tint of darker shade in its tips, almost like black. His red hair that looks and feels soft whenever the wind blows.

His ruby red eyes that shine with passion and determination whenever he plays basketball, showing that he'll never lose and he's determined to win for the sake of the team.

His smile… his big, happy smile which appears whenever the team wins a game, whether it is a practice game or an official game (especially if it involves the Kiseki no Sedai), that beams with happiness and pride. His smile that brightens the court even more, as if he's the epitome of light.

I like everything about Kagami-kun.

But what I love about him are those small, subtle actions of kindness he does for us… for me.

For instance, those times that we, the team and sometimes the Kiseki no Sedai, visit his apartment. At first, he'll complain, saying that there were too many of us and that he doesn't have enough food to feed us. But, after those initial complaints, he'll go to his room, fetch his wallet and keys and leave us to house-sit his apartment because he has to go to the nearby supermarket and buy more ingredients.

And those times that he'll bring two lunch boxes, the big one for him and the small one for me, saying that he just happened to have left-overs or that he cooked too much food that's why he's giving me a share. But the truth is, after further observation and some questioning, he does it because I look unhealthy and frail (which is only half-truth. I am quite certain that I am a normal, healthy teen).

His mother hen-like attitude whenever one of us got sick or injured. Sometimes, it made me wish that I get sick a lot or get injured so he will always be by my side, fussing and taking good care of me.

His awkwardness whenever someone verbally awknowledge him and thank him for whatever he had done for them. At first, he'll act nonchalant but later, he fidgets, blushes and stutters, which make him cute.

And his smile… no, not those smiles he did when we win. No. I'm talking about those smiles that give me warmth and brighten my day. Those smiles that show that he isn't just my light in the court but also my light that chases away the darkness that surrounds me in life.

I love those smiles….

…. But I'm not the only one who loves them… who loves him.

I love everything about Kagami-kun… I want everything of Kagami-kun… I need Kagami-kun… I can't live without Kagami-kun…

… That's why…

… no one can blame me if I lock him up, right?

After all…

… he's my light and I need him by my side.

Always…

A door to a very dark room creaked as it opened with the light outside illuminated a small part of what is inside. A light blue haired teen with a pair of dull, light blue eyes brightened as he saw the occupant of the room waiting quietly for his return. He closed the door and turned on the bedside lamp. He sat on the bed and gently caressed the cheek of the red haired, red eyed teen bound on the bed. With a smile, Kuroko Tetsuya kissed the semi-conscious teen's forehead. Red eyes blinked and stared at him.

"….Kuro-…ko?"

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. Did you miss me?"

"Kuroko… I-"

The light blue eyed teen placed a finger on the redhead's lips and hugged him, all the while caressing his red locks.

"Ssh…. I love you, kagami-kun. I will never let anyone take you away from me."

'_Cause you are MY light. YOU are mine. I won't let ANYONE extinguish your bright light…_

… _even if it means I have to kill them in the process.'_

**-+POSSESSIVEBLUE+-**

**Judai: And that's what you call: "A-look-into-Kagami-Taiga-from-Kuroko-Tetsuya's-eyes." **

**Tsuna: Review minna….. if you have time!**

Judai: even if you don't have…. Please review~! *grins*

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
